1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator of a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-051987 (JP 10-051987 A) discloses a stator core in which a tongue piece section and the like are not provided on both sides of a tip of a tooth and in which a slot opening is enlarged. In this stator core, a coil that is shaped in advance can easily be inserted in a slot. It is further disclosed that, after the coil is inserted in the slot, another member for forming the tongue piece section of the tooth is attached to an end of the slot opening.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-078299 (JP 2002-078299 A) discloses that, when the slot that is straight in a radial direction is used, a coil fixation tool is attached to the slot so as to prevent slippage of the coil. The coil fixation tool is provided on an inner diameter side of the stator core such that a window is fitted to the tooth.
As a technique that is related to the present disclosure, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-115057 (JP 2010-115057 A) discloses a stator core of a rotary electric machine in which chamfered sections are provided in both side surfaces at a tip of the tooth. It is further described that a rapid change in magnetic flux that flows into the tooth during rotation of a rotor is alleviated by the chamfered sections so as to suppress torque ripple.
The other member in JP 10-051987 A and the coil fixation tool in JP 2002-078299 A partially close the slot opening. Thus, a foreign object is possibly accumulated in the slot.